Axel's Plan
by Dyinghearts13
Summary: Axel sneaks into Roxas' room while he's sleeping. He finds a naked Roxas in his bed. A smirk appears on his lips and he gets to work. Happy Axel and Roxas day!


Axel opened his green eyes and he sat up in bed with a yawn and a stretch. He glared at the calendar that was hung by his bed. "August 13th." He smirked as he threw the covers off his body- showing only in his boxers.

He rose from his bed and he left his room. He walked up the hall a little ways till he reached door 13. Each of the doors have wooden numbers hung on their doors.

Axel opened the door and he walked into a messy room. He never bothers knocking on his door. He glared around the room and he saw a sleeping Roxas. His eyes grew with lust as he saw Roxas lying there naked.

He eyed his dick; dirty thoughts crossed his mind. He licked his lips and smirked as he closed the door behind him and he made his way to the bed avoiding the mess.

He noticed that the blonde had per-cum on his hole. Axel wondered if he's having some sexual dream. He got on the bed slowly without waking Roxas.

He stook out his tongue and he licked his hole, licking the cum. Roxas began to move and moan in his sleep. Axel smirked and he flicked the head, making his hips jump.

The red head is enjoying the movements that Roxas is doing. "Make me cum, Axel."

Axel was shocked. How does he know that he's the one doing this to him? Or is he dreaming about Axel pleasuring him? Now that makes sense.

"You bet I will!" Axel sucked on three of his own fingers. Once they were coated with enough saliva he pumped one into Roxas' tight entrance.

Roxas let out a wince, not bothering opening his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay." Axel pumped him faster and harder. He then added a second finger. He scissored the two fingers, for a moment and he then added a third finger, stretching his tight hole.

He thrust them deep into him and then fast. Roxas suddenly arched his back, as if Axel found his sweet spot. "Don't stop!"

He thrust them roughly and deep, hitting the spot. Roxas moaned out in pleasure. The red head smirked and he kept on hitting his spot.

"Ahhh! Axel! I'm so close!" He gripped the bedsheets, feeling his orgasm getting close.

The red head kept his pace but faster. "Cum for me!" He slammed his fingers against the spot he found.

Roxas moaned loudly, jerking his hips as he released all over Axel's hand and his chest. He opened his eyes and he panted, staring up at the ceiling. "Wow, that dream felt so real. Only if Axel was pleasuring me right now."

Suddenly Roxas felt his head getting sucked. He gasped as he looked down and saw red spiky hair. He blushed as he realized; what he felt earlier wasn't a dream. He slid his hands through his hair, which made Axel jump a little.

He took the blond's length into his mouth and he sucked him fast as he massaged his tecticles.

Roxas moaned loudly and he buckled his hips. The red head began to deep throat him. Roxas tugged at his long spikes and he thrust his hips. "Ahh, Axel! I'm getting close!"

After a few more sucks and he released. The red head swallowed him alone with his cum. "Fuck me, Axel."

Axel thrust into Roxas, and he moaned out, "harder! He slammed

Axel did as what Roxas wanted, but he thrust roughly, making them both moan. "Oh god, Roxas!" Roxas jerked his hips and Axel smirked. He found that spot.

He thrust harder and he slammed his spot. Roxas winced and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Axel slowed down his pace. "Don't slow down."

"But I'm hurting you."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. It's your first time and I should be gently with you," he kissed his cheek.

"I like it when you hit that spot."

"Okay fine." He slammed against him, making them both moan.

"Oh Axel!" Roxas began to sob.

Axel thrust deeper and faster and the boys release at the same time.

Axel pulled out and wrapped his arms around Roxas. "Told ya it would hurt."

"yeah but it felt really good."

Axel placed a kiss on his lips. "Now get some rest." Axel laid beside Roxas and pulled the covers over them and they shut their eyes.


End file.
